Lillie M Girth
by spazemnky109
Summary: this is a story about a girl and a boy who are matched up by one of the most popular girls on school. they make their moves at a party. they make it through 7th grade together, and have fun... there's going to be another chapter soon, it's in progress.
1. The Beginning

Lillie M. Girth: _7th Grade_

Hi my name is Lillie; I'm in the seventh grade with my twin sister, Amy. I live in a three-story house that's near a basketball court and a tennis court, where I play a lot of sports, with my three brothers, my mom, and my dad. At school everyone is my friend, or at least some of them. I think most of them like me because my parents have a lot of money because of the jobs they have and that I get five dollars for every chore I do. Well if that is the case then they don't know anything. My parents need to make that money so they can provide food, a large enough house, clothes, and what ever else my family needs to survive.

On with my story .My friends at school say this cute guy named Brian Warkhart likes me. I don't know why he would like me, I am smart, but what guy like him would want to have me as his girlfriend? Scary thing is, my teacher Mrs. Claves thinks that Brian should like me too because I'm smart, funny, and pretty, being that she is the teacher, she knows best.

Things at my school have been a little weird because Halloween is coming, and a rich, popular girl named Cary always has a big Halloween bash on Halloween night. It's a party where everyone has a date, gets to eat food, and dance. Apparently there's another thing that happens that night that everyone ends up talking about for the rest of the of the school year. Some people say that you end up finding that special someone and you end up going out because of Cary's magic for relationships between a boy and a girl.

This year my sister will be on a nature trip with some of her friends, so I'll be going alone this year. Cary always invites me because I'm rich, so I say I'll go, but I won't bring a date to dance with. She always try's to get me a date, but she can't get me one. She thinks that Brian doesn't like me so she doesn't bother asking him. The party is tomorrow so if I don't find a date, I think Cary will be mad at me and change the party to a Christmas one so I can find a date for her party.

My true friend Emily asks me if she could walk me home and I say sure. But when she comes she says she has a soccer game, so Brian comes and asks me. I say sure. When we get to my house he asks me if he'll see me at the party on Saturday. I say that he might see me at the party. We say good-bye to each other and I go into my house. My sister has already left for her trip, so the dinner table was pretty quiet because my sister always talks about her day. I usually just sit there and eat my meal quietly like my brothers. But this night was different; my parents asked me how my day was at school, which is strange. My parents looked at me blankly and I said it was pretty good. I guess they had realized that I had a boy walk me home. I walked to my room and went to bed.

The next day I woke up and put on my party clothes and called Emily to ask her if her mom would pick me to the party. Near 3:00 p.m. I tolled my mom that I would back near 11:30 p.m. On the way to the party, Emily asked me if I got a date. I said I don't know if I do. She said a guy named Chris asked her to the party. We finally arrived at the party and Cary told me to go see Brian and ask him to dance, I asked her if I had too and she said that I have too. I went over to him and asked him to dance, he agreed to the offer.

When the songs got faster we sat down and drank some punch. I excused myself to use the restroom and Cary somehow saw she and me followed. She asked me if Brian said anything to me that would give a hint if he liked me. Some of the other girls came in and asked me the same question.

I went back out and sat in a chair next to Brian's. I felt a little awkward, so I tried not to look his way. There was silence between us for a while. Then he asked me if I would like to sit next to him at lunch on Monday. I said I'd think about it and tell him Monday morning. I thought he would be asking me on a date so I went to see Cary to ask her if he was. She said that it was, so I followed along with it. I went back and told him I would sit next to him at lunch on Monday. Then he asked to dance again and I said sure.

As the songs were getting slower, and slower, I to a peek at Cary, and I saw that she was staring my way. I could tell that she knew that I liked Brian and that he liked me. We danced until the slow songs were over, which took about and hour, and the Halloween songs started to play again, so we went to sit down at our table and enjoyed some punch.

The party was almost over, and a few people have already left except Emily, her date, Cary, Brian, and myself. Brian asked if he could walk me home, and I said sure. On the way home, he asked me if I would go to the mall with him to eat at the food court for a while, and as always, I agreed. So the next day, I got up, ate breakfast, and waited till Brian came to the door to pick me up. My mom looked at me in wonder. She has rarely seen me with a boy, but my sister is another story.

We started walking towards the mall and I asked him if he liked me, I don't know why though. It just came out, like most things do. But a few seconds later, he answered with a small yes. I couldn't believe it, someone actually likes me. Then he asked me if I liked him. I said sure. I didn't know what to say, I didn't have Emily or Cary around, so I couldn't think of what to say.

When we got to the mall, there was another moment of silence between us. Then finally we got to the food court and we found a table and sat down. Then Brian asked if I really liked him and I said yes. So we finally started going out more. Cary and Emily were proud of me, and I wasn't sure I made a good decision. But Brian likes me for who I am, and not for my money or wealth.

My sister came back proud of me too. She said that we should double date sometime. I said that we might be able to. My parents can trust Brian and know he wouldn't do anything to harm me.

Near the end of the school year, Cary had an end of the school year party at her house. I brought Brian (of course). We had a lot of the fun at the party and we swam in the pool a lot. There was music, big buffet, and of course, dancing. Cary, Emily, and I talked a lot about boys, and what to do. It was the first time all three of us talked together without any interruptions or fights. The seventh grade was a great year. I made o new friend, went to a lot of party's, had a lot of fun, and most importantly, I got my first ever real boy- friend!!


	2. What Happened To?

It's summer!! Well it was anyway, and it was the worst summer ever. Let me explain this to you all.

After the last day of school, Brian and I decided to make some plans for the summer. We had decided to go to a few movies; especially this new horror movie that was coming out the week after, it's called Midnight Scare. It was about three kids that each get a message on their email that says that a mad clown will come and kill you at midnight tonight if you didn't forward this. None of the kids forwarded it to anyone, so at midnight, they were all kid by the mad clown and his "associates". Anyway, there was a lot more to the movie, but I wanted to get with how bad my summer was.

After we saw that movie we decided to go out and eat at this very fancy restaurant for our one-month anniversary. We had a good time until we got the bill. When we both reached for it, we quickly pulled our hands away, and then I went in fast to get it. I opened my mouth wide, and almost screamed, but I didn't. He took the bill out of my hand, and read the price out loud, " 50. 67! ? ". Neither of us had that much money, so we had to choose between either cleaning the dishes in the kitchen, or calling our parents for their credit card number, we chose the second idea obviously. We didn't tell my parents how much the bill was, we just said we didn't have enough money to pay for the bill. After our parents paid for the bill, we took a taxi back to our houses.

We didn't speak to each other for about a week, until I got a phone call from Cary. S he told me that she thinks that Brian is cheating on me, so I just laughed and hung up. After I hung up the phone, my sister came into my room asking me why I was laughing, I told her I was laughing because Cary thinks that Brian is cheating on me, though she didn't laugh, she just walked out of my room.

I called Brian that night to ask him if he wanted to go to the mall with me tomorrow, and he said sure, and that my mom should bring me around eleven because he was going to be at the mall anyway to pick up a new game at ten.

The next day, I woke up, got ready, and waited in the car for my mom. As we were driving my mom and I talked a little, about random things in life and what I wanted to be when I graduate from high school, I told her that I didn't know quite yet, and that when I knew she would be the first one to know.

As I walked into the mall, I automatically say Brian still waiting in a very long line for this new game. He started staring my way, but he must have not seen me because as I was waving, a girl by the name of Emily came up and started making out with him. I couldn't believe it. My best friend and my boy friend are making out right in front of me. I knew that Emily had just dumped her boy friend, but I didn't know that she would dump one to get mine. "That back-stabber-no good-bitch-from-hell!!", screamed at the top of my lungs so everyone could hear, including Brian and Emily. They turned and looked at me, and as tears started running down my cheeks, I ran out of the mall and tried to see if my mom was still in the parking lot, and thank god she was. I started running towards her car screaming her name and she stopped and got out the car.

Brian was chasing after me screaming my name, and "Please let me expla…" but before he could finish, I was in the car crying, and my mom drove off. I had wondered why he said to come an hour after he got there, and now I knew. My mom asked me what was wrong on the way home, and I told her that Brian cheated on me with Emily. She felt so bad, that she took me to get my favorite kind of ice cream, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, at Baskin Robbins. I ate it on the way home so I didn't have to be in public with tears running down my face and ice cream being piled into my mouth.

When we finally got home, there was a message on our answering machine from Brian, so I deleted and went up to my room. I cried all night long, until I decided to go to sleep, and even then I cried. I cried myself to sleep for the first time in my life.

The next morning, I woke up and went downstairs and found a basket of flowers, a card, and homemade pancakes. The flowers and the card were from Brian, he must have stopped by earlier and dropped them off at the door. My mom made the pancakes, because pancakes are my favorite breakfast to eat when I'm depressed.

I got a call from Emily after I took a shower, and she tried to explain why she did what she did, but I didn't give her a chance because I thought she was my best friend that wouldn't do anything like that to me. I thought wrong obviously. I was so mad at her, that I wrote an email to her, but I didn't actually send it to her, I just kept it to myself.

My mom and my sister came home from the mall, and showed me all the things they got for themselves, and then out of no where, they popped out a bag of stuff that was all mine. They had gone to Bath and Bodyworks and got me a couple of lotions, some shower gels, and a few soft towels. Bath and Bodyworks was one of my favorite stores to get away in because of all the beautiful smells and aromas.

Another month went by, and my school's back-to-school night was in a few days. I wasn't ready to face Brian or Emily yet, so I asked Cary over to help me out. She felt bad for me, so her mom took us to a spa, and we had our nails and toenails done. We also had facials and we got a chance to tan a little. I had a great time with Cary, and wished that Emily was there, but Cary was good enough, because she was now my best friend, and Emily was my Emily. It's like Emily and Cary switched places in just and few months. After the spa day, Emily's mom took us to the mall, and we had a shopping spree. Sometimes having rich friends can be a good thing, in this case a really good thing.

The next day I just spent the day at home, trying on all the new clothes ad make-up I got from my shopping spree. I let me sister share some of my clothes and put on some make-up. Each time we changed outfits, we showed our mom what we looked like in the different outfits I got. I was planning on wearing the cutest outfit for the back-to-school night, to show of how much I changed over the summer.

Today's the day. Back-to-school night, here I come. I'm going to wear a new blue baby doll top and black leggings with cute blue ballet-flats. I wore some black eyeliner with light green eye shadow. I wanted to look extra cute, in case some new boys were coming for eighth grade.

When I arrived, I told my mom just to drop me off, and pick me up when I call her. I met up with Cary, and she was wearing almost the same exact thing as me, it was so funny. She said I looked so cute, and that I would make Brian jealous. But I told her that I didn't want to get Brian back, because of what he did to me, and that I wanted to start a sort of new life without him interfering.

We walked into the gym of Lincoln Middle school, and found Brian standing alone. We walked his way and he told me he wanted to talk to me alone, so Cary walked away, and gave us some privacy. We talked for about five minutes and he finally realized that what he did was wrong and he apologized liked five hundred times. He asked me to give him a second chance, and I told him that I would have to think about it, because I was still upset with him. He agreed to give me some time, but I already knew what my answer would be, I just wanted to what for the perfect moment to tell him, and that perfect moment would be when he is surrounded by all of his friends. So I waited until he started talking to his friends, and about five minutes later, I gave him my answer. I simply told him, "Hell NO!"

That was my summer, so hopefully my eighth grade year will be better.


	3. Oh Well

Wow my summer sucked, but maybe my final year of junior high will be better

Wow my summer sucked, but maybe my final year of junior high will be better. Well if I thought my summer sucked, which it did, my eighth grade year might have topped that.

Let's start my story on how my eighth grade school year turned from good, to bad, to worse. On my first day of school, everything was normal, the teachers started off my introducing everyone, and by that I mean everyone in the class had to get up and say a few things about themselves. When I got up there I just told them what my name was and my favorite things that I like to do, then I sat down as fast as I could. All that introducing took all morning long because we had a big class and a few people didn't want to do it, so the teacher had to threaten them with twice the work if they didn't go up there. It was harsh on the first day, but hey it worked.

The teacher let us out for a short recess, which felt like forever because of what happened. Apparently this new guy at our school likes me, it was a rumor that people were passing around and I was the last one to know. I was surprised that a new kid would like me, but not as much as Brian liking me. Oh, and by the way, Brian and Emily are still dating, but I don't care anymore. I moving on, and trying to start a new life. As the teacher called for us to come in, the new kid came up to me and started talking to me. His name is Trevor and he just moved here a month ago. He was cute and sweet, and I think I started to like him right then and there. I mean I saw him in class, but he just looked like another one of the usual guys weird but sweet.

We got back into the classroom and Trevor and I decided to sit next to each other, Cary didn't mind though because she kept looking back at us talking and she could once again see that I was falling for another guy, but this time for real. So at lunch I sat next to Cary because she wanted to know details about everything, so I told her the things that I had time to tell her before the bell rang. I told her that Trevor invited me to go to the mall with him after school and that I had agreed to it. I think I really like him!

After school we walked to his mom's car and we drove off. I saw Brian looking at me when I got into his car, but I felt good about it. We had a great time just walking around and talking some more. When we got to the food court, we ordered some sodas and it felt like we were a couple. I couldn't believe it. I have a new boyfriend on the first day of school!! Brian is going to be so jealous when I come to school tomorrow with a new boyfriend. I had told Trevor that Brian and I were dating and that he cheated on me with my best friend, he said that he would never do anything like that, and I can't believe I believed him. Wait I got off track there…

When I got home, I told my mom where I was and why and she was glad for some reason. I ate some dinner and then took a shower realizing that if Trevor does do anything like Brian did, that I would probably never date anyone again. But I trusted him and believed that he wouldn't do anything like that, what a mistake that was.

A few months went by and sure enough, it was near Christmas time. I had never had a boyfriend at Christmas time, but it felt great. On Christmas day we had Trevor over for dinner and we each got to open our presents. My mom and dad went first, then my sister, then my brother, and then finally Trevor and I. I couldn't believe what Trevor got me. He got me a diamond necklace with matching earrings, it was so beautiful!! I put it on and it looked even more beautiful. Now you might be wondering what I got him, well let's just say that's how this story got worse. Trevor and I went up to my room and it happened, and if you don't know what I mean then oh well. It started with just us making out, but it turned into more, fast, really fast.

A few days after he left, I wanted to make sure that what we did didn't make anything grow into my belly. I mean I'm fourteen years old. It would be really bad if I were pregnant in eighth grade. To my dismay I was, I felt so bad for myself and I knew what I had to do which was the thing I didn't want to do, tell my parents. So being the idiot that I am, I told them right away. They freaked out and cursed so much, you could fill up a whole dictionary with how many words they said. They grounded me and said that I couldn't see Trevor anymore, which he was the only person that I wanted to see other than Cary. So I went upstairs and read my email and then sent and email to Cary on what happened, she replied quickly, which she doesn't do that much. She said that she would be right over, but I told her it would do nothing.

A week later, my mom took me to the doctors to see if I was actually you know, they did all these tests and they all came out negative. So I told my doctor that when I took the test, it said I was. My mom was so relieved that I wasn't, but she was still angry with me that I did what I did before I was ready. We got home and told everyone that is was a false alarm and that I wasn't pregnant. Unfortunately I still couldn't see Trevor anymore, which made me so mad, that I once again cried myself to sleep.

Spring came around but my grades didn't. This is when my year started to get even worse then it already had. My year started off well with getting a new boyfriend, it got worse when I did it, and not it's even worse. My grades started dropping which dropped my chance of graduating from eighth grade. I went from A's and B's to C's and D's. I tried everything to get my grades up before my teacher told my parents at a teacher's meeting, but nothing worked… nothing. My parents came home from the meeting looking really mad and then they started yelling at me. I thought to myself that everything that happens to teens in high school had just happened to me in just 6 months. My parents yelled at me for like three hours straight about everything that has happened. They had apparently gotten me a tutor to help me with my schoolwork and to help me understand my schoolwork. Now the only reason why my grades were going down is because they took the love of my life away from me not because I didn't understand all the things that my teacher assigns us, but I didn't want to tell them that because they wouldn't have believed me any day so I just kept that to myself.

From that day on I wasn't aloud to have a boyfriend, have my friends over, or go anywhere with my friends, or at least until I got my grades up to A's and B's again. I had to tell Cary that I couldn't have her over or go with her anywhere this weekend because my parents said so. She asked me to tell her more but I told her that I was tired after having my parents yell at me for three hours and that I wanted to go to bed. I went to bed right after I signed off of my computer.

For the next 2 months I was tutored after school everyday every week. I couldn't do anything at all and I was really bored. After the third month of my tutoring, my grades started improving because I started talking to Brian and Cary more without my parents knowing about it.

A week before our graduation, my mom started making all the plans of what me and my sister would wear, what our hair would look like, and what we would say for our graduation speeches even though we were the ones who were suppose write it, she just wanted us to relax and not do anything for a whole week.

On graduation night, I was wearing a little black dress with my hair all curly and wearing blue eye shadow with black eyeliner. I think I looked beautiful especially with my diamond necklace and earrings that Trevor gave me for Christmas. I was the first one to give my speech, then my sister, and then Cary (all the people I now truly care about other than Trevor). Emily, Trevor, and Brian were the last three to give their speeches.

When they handed us our diplomas, I felt as if all that had happened only happened so I could learn a lesson. The lesson was that the more that happens to you that is bad can lead up to something good, like graduating! Next year I will be a freshman and in high school with Cary and Trevor. Were all going to the same high school, Medusa High.


End file.
